


mind my wicked words and my tipsy topsy smirk

by entre_nous



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Outlast: Whistleblower, Porn With Plot, Pre-Mount Massive Asylum, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, eddie gluskin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entre_nous/pseuds/entre_nous
Summary: June Whitaker has recently moved back in with her mother, back to her tiny hometown in Colorado. She is finding the small town feel a little too intrusive, until she meets the man that owns a tailor shop in the center of their town, whom her mother instantly approves of; however, June finds something unsettling about the man, but not enough to keep intrusive thoughts from giving her ideas she's not particularly comfortable with.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Original Character(s), Eddie Gluskin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	mind my wicked words and my tipsy topsy smirk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having an Eddie Gluskin moment, so I went ahead and wrote some smut to get it out of my system. I've written more to this story, so likely this will have a part two. Enjoy!  
> P.S. This is clearly pre-mount massive Eddie, no one really knows much about him just yet...he'll get there if I keep writing. But heh...i had to get it out of my system yaknowwhatimsayin...eh

It was a brutally hot Saturday in July when June's mother started up about the house just adjacent to their own. It happened enough that June was used to it, hearing her mother grumble on about how it had been empty for months, that she didn't understand why no one had bought it yet, it was a perfectly nice house and neighborhood.

In June's silenced opinion, it was nice to not have neighbors for a change. After living in a noisy apartment building in the city, being in a quiet suburb where every house had a dog, a white fence, the whole get up to make it look very nice and classy from the outside.

"It just doesn't make sense...I haven't even seen anyone look at it since that young couple with the little boy." Beth sighed, staring out the window as she dried off the last of the dishes she had just done.

"I'm sure someone will buy it, Mom..." June reassured her mother quietly.

The squeak of the kitchen sink handle punctuated the end of Beth's rant for that day. Or so June thought.

"You know, if Mary's damn kids weren't so greedy, they could have kept that house...I'm sure one of her grand kids could use it. You know? Some of them don't have that kind of wealth." Beth's eyes finally met June's, and June could see that her mother was more upset than she could understand.

"I know, you've told me. Not everyone is selfless or even empathetic." June explained to her mother as she walked across the living room while also picking up things cluttered around here and there.

Only the sound of the dishes rattling against one another as they were put up by Beth, and the soft voices from the TV filled the room.

"So, how about we get out of the house and see if we can find a shop to get your dress taken in?" June offered, trying to ease her mother's tension, and also address another issue her mother couldn't seem to stop ranting about. The dress in her closet that she loved, but had grown a little large on her since she was recommended to cut most sugars from her diet. Her mother was happy about the weight loss, but not about having to buy new clothes.

"You mean that?" Beth said with petulance hidden in her voice, "You won't get distracted like you always do and end up not coming with me?"

June turned to give her a mother a sarcastic, but knowing smile, "No, mother, I will take you the moment you're ready to go."

"So it has to be now or never?"

"Whenever you'd like." June insisted quietly inhaling through her nose deeply as she folded a throw blanket and draped it over the back of her mother's chair, looking up momentarily at the TV. The weatherman was covering how unseasonably hot it had been as of late. Blackouts were happening across Colorado and the state's on either side.

It only took twenty minutes before they left the house. June blasted the air-conditioning as she backed out of their small driveway.

"So we'll start at town square-" June offered, watching her mother grow immediately impatient.

"If I can't find someone there I'll take it in myself...I'm not going out of town just to get my clothes taken in." Beth insisted.

They drove into town in silence. June’s mind wandered, realizing it had been almost half a year since she’d move back to the tiny town she grew up, to live with her mother. The memory of why that was twisted her stomach in an internal cringe, one which she tried not to reflect outwardly. June loved her mother, she really did - but they had had their disagreements, and of course June’s mother was just devastated, if not more so than June, when June’s boyfriend of five years left her for another woman.

Just as the memories came back to her, reminding her of that sinking, heavy feeling moving from her chest to her stomach when her boyfriend had told her that he loved someone else…

It all still felt very vivid, very recent. June gripped the steering wheel, feeling the weight of it as she turned onto the main street, bringing her around the corner and into the present moment.

Everything would be fine, she reminded herself. It was best to not think about it, try to move on.

Just as Beth sighed, June remembered her current mission; to find a person that could sew, and well, for cheap. It had been months since her mother’s favorite seamstress closed up shop, moving with her husband to live full time in what was previously their vacation house in New York, just off the coast.

June knew her mother well, and could recognize envy when her mother felt it, even if she hadn’t said anything to outwardly indicate it. It was the way her mother said their names, if she were envious. The way she informed June of what exactly was going on in their life. June’s mother was bitter. It had been enough time since her father had passed away, and June’s mother was left mostly alone before she moved back.

Their marriage wasn’t perfect, June recalled, but they made it work. There was a balance that so often kept things from tipping into chaos. And truthfully when Beth lost her husband, she didn’t think of how much she would miss him until she did. They hadn’t spent much time apart.

June felt sympathy for her mother. Worry as well, that if June had to move away for a job, her mother would be alone again. Her mother was strong-willed, if not a little hot-headed. She was sure that her mother could take care of herself, but she still worried.

When June looked over at her mother, again, pulling her away from her thoughts, she saw the scornful glance she threw her way.

“Slow down a little, would you sweetie, I can’t see what half of these buildings are. So many businesses crammed into these tiny buildings…”

June did slow, driving by each one. Prior to leaving the house, she had offered to look up a highly reviewed shop within the town, but her mother didn’t trust the ‘online reviews’, and she didn’t want to ask anyone else.

Beth was lucky that her daughter had the patience that she did. Though it was hard to maintain sometimes.

Suddenly she tapped June’s arm gently, insisting she slow down. There was a shop, a tailor, that looked small and quaint, several wracks of clothes from what she could see. Whomever this place belonged to, they seemed to be doing alright.

“This one looks nice…and I thought I saw a man in there. I trust a man more with my clothes than a woman-“ Beth’s words were cut off by her daughter’s amused chuckle.

“Since when?” June laughed as she pulled into a parking space tightly near the front of the shop window.

June’s mother looked over her glasses at her, and stated, “Just trust me…sure Tina could do good work, but every other seamstress I went to before did an awful job, if they were a woman. You remember the older man that used to tailor our clothes when you and Todd were little?”

June did recall this, recalled the old man creeping her and her older brother out for reasons she chose not to go into. June only nodded, and said, “Oh, yeah I remember that.”

They both looked into the shop, at the tall man standing at the center of the store, looking between the wracks of clothing that had several notes pinned to them. Something about him gave June an odd feeling in her stomach.

He hadn’t noticed them, when June turned to her mother and stated, “I don’t think that man works here, mom, he’s probably just waiting for his wife.”

“Well…I guess there’s only one way to find out.” Beth said, raising her eyebrows expectantly. June slid out of the car with a small sigh, and walked up to the shop door, opening it and letting her mother step in first, the thin white fabric of her mother’s cardigan billowing as the air-conditioning in the shop coldly welcomed them in.

The shop seemed nice, and as tidy as it probably could have been.

There was only one other customer in the shop, and one departing, both older women.

It was a surprise to June, but not to her mother, as the man stepped around the counter to assist the middle aged woman that had a garment bag draped over her thin arm.

The woman only briefly glanced at June and her mother, but even in that moment, the woman looked them both up and down.

“I’ll be right with you, ladies.” The man said as he pulled a sheet of paper from beneath the counter and slid it across to the woman.

After another glance around the shop, June caught his gaze, his cold blue eyes searing into her.

The man took a moment before he looked away from her. He looked very serious, and suddenly June worried they had come in too late. But when she glanced at the entrance, where the door read the hours of the shop, she noted they were there three hours prior to closing time.

Once June’s mother was able to approach him, somehow, he seemed more charming than what the look on his face read just moments ago. He was very kind to her mother, and they struck up conversation almost immediately.

The man guided them back, deeper into the shop, up a couple of short steps that stretched from either side of the shop. There, several mirrors stood for observation, and behind them, fitting rooms with opened ceilings, rounded the room.

It was only after Beth retired to a fitting room that the man finally turned and acknowledged her. He reached out his hand to take hers, “I’m sorry, I didn’t get your name.”

As June took his hand to let him shake hers gently, she spoke, a sudden coyness taking over her, “Oh,” she said, “June…it’s nice to meet you – Eddie, right?”

The man nodded as he let go of her hand, giving her a friendly smile. If June was being honest, he did not strike her as the type to do the profession that he did.

“So, does that mean your birthday is in June?” he offered, to keep silence from settling in for too long.

“Yes,” she smiled, “Just barely, though. I’m at the very end of the month.”

“Ah, I see…” he acknowledged, and continuing to speak to her as they waited, “so how long have you two lived here?”

“Well, uhm-“ June started, only just then realizing he had stepped closer, and was towering over her, until her mother stepped out of the fitting room and explained that June had grown up in this tiny town.

As Eddie and Beth spoke to one another, June couldn’t help but watch the man as he spoke, the way his strong hands were careful but firm when they began pulling in the fabric, the muscles in his thick forearms pulling taut each time he pulled. His strong jaw set firmly when he was silent, listening.

She was just starting to notice the tired look, and the subtle darkness to the delicate skin beneath his pale blue eyes when they turned and found her, observing him.

She quickly looked away, and then stepped towards the stairs, only listening to their conversation now.

In the time that they were in the shop, June learned that the shop did in fact belong to him, but only because his mother had owned it prior, and she had died just two years earlier.

From the look she had caught on her mother’s face, June could already see the brownie points tallying up in her head. She would definitely be hearing about Eddie on the car ride home. He was nice to her mother? 10 points. He had been in the military briefly, but left to take care of his mother, and _then_ inherit the shop because he had _actually_ let his mother teach him to sew? 200 points, more than likely.

June had thought Eddie and herself to be around the same age, but from what he was saying, it sounded as if he might be older than her.

“I should have this done by next Tuesday.” Eddie spoke, when it was all said and done, hanging Beth’s garment bag onto one of the many wheeled wracks.

“Lovely,” Beth said, in an almost enamored sigh, gathering her purse from June. Looking up at her mother, June stood from the chair she had been sitting in and observing.

“You know,” her mother continued, “if you do a good job, I’ll definitely be back. You are just a delightful young man.”

_Oh God_ , June groaned internally.

And she wasn’t wrong, thinking that her mother adored him already. It was easy to, June thought. He was incredibly nice, almost eerily so. But it was more that it was a contrast from his stature and the way he looked. He didn’t _look_ like he would be nice. He looked more like he had withdrawn from the military, full stop. He was built, chiseled face, his expression prior to speaking to him…he looked like he would be a total dick, honestly.

That didn’t make him unattractive though; not by any means. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

Immediately when the doors to June’s car shut, her mother said, “Oh my w- that was the _nicest_ man I have ever met. Did you hear everything he was saying? Did you hear what we were talking about?”

“Yes, mom.” June sighed with a smile, mostly amused at how predictable her mother was in this way. June back out and pulled onto the main road.

After raving about this man for what felt like five minutes straight, Beth finally said it, and although June knew it was coming, an anger curled up her spine, tightening her shoulders, “Now, June…I know it wasn’t long ago, but you know…that just shows you, there _are_ good men out there. Just because Josh was a stuck up you know what, and couldn’t appreciate you, doesn’t mean that you should have to go through such a long dry spell.”

Lord have mercy, June tried not to get angry, she was tired of hearing people trying to make it sound like it should be so simple to move on.

“You know what, you’re right.” June said, clearly catching her mother off guard with her next sentence, “It hasn’t been long. I think that man is probably quite a bit older than me, anyways. He is nice looking, but-“

“He can’t be much older than you, besides that’s not necessarily a bad thing. At least not in this case. He seems to have his head on straight.”

June looked over to her mother while they were stopped at one of the few stoplights in town, “Seems to. _Seems_ to have his head on straight. You barely know him, Mom.” She hesitated, looking away, “Something seemed off about him if you ask me.”

With a disgruntled scoff, her mother immediately dismissed what she had said, “I’m sure you’re just saying that because I like him. You don’t want to agree with me on anything.”

“No,” June insisted tiredly, “just…forget it. We’ll see, okay? We’re going back in Tuesday, maybe if I can get a word in edgewise this time I’ll see how I feel.” She feigned optimism.

The rest of the drive home was silent.

Surprisingly Beth didn’t bring him up again, not until the day before they were meant to go back into the shop. In that week since they’d gone in, June had started looking for jobs as close to their town as she could, but not straying away from Colorado Springs. She decided the drive would be worth it, if the was good. She could eventually move closer to work and not be too far away from her mom, but just far enough.

When June and her mother went in again, he was busy with another customer. A man getting a suit jacket fitted and his wife sitting the chair June had sat in during their last visit. The woman observed Eddie the same way she had, it seemed.

Regardless of the fact that he was clearly busy, he greeted June and her mother with a warm smile and said hello, told them that there were chairs just around the corner to the right.

Once they had sat down, there wasn’t a quiet moment between Eddie and his clients. In that time, Beth took the opportunity to quietly insist June give him a chance, talk to him. She wasn’t sure if it was the generational difference, or the difference in upbringing, but she wanted to hiss at her mother _we don’t even know him, we just met him the other day, relax_. But she said nothing, she only nodded and waved a hand dismissively.

However, she did talk to him. As her mother tried on her garment, June asked Eddie if he would be living in the town his shop was in.

“Yes, probably. I’m trying to find a house, right now I’m renting but I’m all the way in the city. The drive is horrendous some days.”

“I’m sure…so you’re in Colorado Springs right now? I was just looking for jobs there the other day.” June said the last part a little quieter, earning a gentle smirk from Eddie when she placed a finger over her lips as if to make it more obvious she didn’t care for her mother to hear.

Eddie shrugged, “I got used to the drive pretty quickly. I’ve been doing it longer than I probably should have.”

When the door opened, Beth spoke, “Maybe that’s somewhere you could look for jobs, sweetie…more press there, probably.”

June glanced at Eddie who bit down a chuckle, before composing himself, “That’s true…what do you do, June?”

“Journalism.” June answered, “I mean, I might have to do something else if I don’t find work soon, but-“

“That’s really interesting…so you’re a writer,” Eddie sounded genuinely interested, “do you write in your free time? I mean, other than journalism…” he asked, as he observed the way the dress fit her mother to make sure he’d done the job well.

“Yeah, I do. I write, read…occasionally leave the house.”

They all shared a moment of laughter.

Eddie said quieter, “I always wished I could do something like that…something creative.”

“I’d say what you do is creative…” June offered, returning a warm smile, “and you do good work.”

“Well…is that you’re way of approving of what I’ve done with your mother’s dress?” he stood behind Beth, “What do _you_ think?” he asked the older woman.

There was a moment that June thought they would get out of there without her mother saying anything terribly embarrassing or awkward.

However, it wasn’t until Beth was paying that she said, “So, did I overhear you say you’re looking for a house? In town?”

Eddie nodded, “I’m not having much luck, but yes.”

“Well,” Beth started, just as June looked away and thought to herself _fuck_ , “there’s this gorgeous little house on Eaton Avenue…the neighborhood is very nice. I think they have it running a little low, they really should have upped the price. I’m shocked no one has bought it.”

“It’s…really tiny, though.” June laughed nervously, as Eddie looked between the two of them, leaning over the counter onto his forearms.

“Not really,” Beth said dismissively, throwing a small look of anger at her daughter, “It’s not huge, but it has three bedrooms.”

“Small is what I’m looking for…I don’t know what those rooms would be used for-“

“Storage,” Beth offered, in slight desperation, “It is a really nice house…you should give it a look.”

June looked up and into his face, just as he looked at her, “You don’t have to,” she mouthed and stopped herself just as her mother turned to look at her, half expecting her to be making a face.

“Only if you want to give it a look. No pressure.” June murmured.

Neither June nor Beth mentioned that it was right next to their house. And June could only think to herself how awkward that would be.

After that day, June and her mother went to the shop often.

Beth began to go to the shop by herself, and June would occasionally stop in to pick up whatever it was Eddie had fixed for her mother.

One evening in the middle of October, he asked, “How is your job hunt going?”

“It’s going okay.” June stated, “I mean, I’ve gotten offers but…usually the pay isn’t enough, or it’s not the kind of work I really want to do. I guess I shouldn’t be picky-“

“That’s alright,” he said, “if you’re good at what you do you have a right to be that way. At least that’s what I think.”

She gave him a soft smile, “Thanks. What about you? How is your uhm, house hunting going?”

“Good…I finally looked at that place your mother brought up.” Eddie stated, “I was surprised it was still for sale, to be honest. It’s been, what, a month or two since she mentioned it?”

“Sounds about right…what did you think?” June asked, trying not to sound eager, only interested.

Eddie raised his eyebrows, “It was actually nice…I kind of wasn’t expecting that. The three rooms still seems excessive, but it’s so cheap. I’m still thinking about it but I might just go for it. I’ve been looking forever.”

June breathed in and looked down, deciding just in that moment that she would be honest with him, “Your neighbors are going to be visiting all the time, if you decide to get that place. It might get annoying.”

He looked at her, puzzled, “You know them?”

With a short laugh, she stated, “That’s where we live.”

That was the first time she had seen him genuinely laugh, “Oh my God…are you serious?”

“Yeah…” June laughed, “my mother really likes you, I think she wants to like…adopt you,”

He laughed again, and made a face as he held his hand to his chest, “That’s so sweet…”

Then there was a moment of silence, before he said, “I’m not saying I’m going to live there, but if I did…would that make you uncomfortable?”

June was quiet for a moment before shaking her head, “No…I don’t think so. I mean…you’re very sweet to my mother. She likes you for a reason. When I move again it’d be nice to know she’s living next to someone that is a decent person.”

He looked at her for a very long moment, and then stood up straight, “That’s nice of you to say. If you mean that, I might really consider it-“

“I mean,” June said, “it really is a nice house…especially for that price. So I wouldn’t blame you.”

Of course, when he decided to actually buy the house, Beth was thrilled. That was about the time that, at her lowest points, the small town vibe was getting to June.

June hated herself for the thoughts that replaced her disdain for her current life. The thoughts that began consuming her, keeping her awake…they were all about Eddie. It was after one evening that she saw him outside of the shop, on the street as he was closing up. They made small talk that was pleasant, but the way he looked at her was different that night. He’d said something, too, that might have resembled him asking her out.

“If there were any diners or cafes still open I’d ask if you want to get coffee…you look so cold.” He laughed as she scrunched up her small, rosy nose and laughed with him.

“Uhm,” June bit her lip, looking up at him, “well,” she tried to think of a way to respond to that, but only then realized that he had basically, more or less, asked her out just then.

“It’s okay,” he smirked, “maybe another time.”

He could recognize the way her cheeks flushed a slightly deeper shade of red and her hazel eyes grew a little wide, that it wasn’t simply from the cold.

“Okay, yeah…uhm,” she was stammering, blushing harder, and she could see the subtle admiration on Eddie’s face, “I am really cold…I’m sorry, I really like talking to you though, uh-“ June stepped to the side, in the direction of her car, “it was nice seeing you, Eddie.”

It was then that she realized that was the first time she’d said his name. She began walking away but when she looked back at him he was locking the third lock on his door as he said, “Drive safe, June.”

They made eye contact once more, and she gave a small smile and waved.

It was since then that she had thought about him, at first only at night when she was trying to sleep, but soon during times where there was silence, she was alone…they quickly turned from innocent to…something else.

It was sudden, when she decided to do it. It was in the evening, half an hour before the shop closed, when she brought a dress she had almost randomly picked from her closet. She had meant to have that particular dress taken in, but not so suddenly. It wasn’t as important as she was going to pretend it was.

He was clearly surprised to see her.

“Oh…hi,” Eddie said in a small voice that sounded almost unfamiliar to her.

“Hey,” June breathed out. She knew what she was doing, but wouldn’t admit it to herself, “I’m sorry, I know you’re about to close, but if I didn’t do this now I wouldn’t get around to it.”

“What do you need?” he asked, walking towards her, “It’s something of yours?”

“Yeah…it’s a dress. My mother and I are flying out next week to my brother’s for Thanksgiving.”

What the hell am I doing, June interrupted her thought with a quiet, “I can come back tomorrow, I guess, but I have interviews all day.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he said, with a grin, reassuring her, “go ahead and put it on. It’s better if I start on it sooner rather than later.”

_What am I doing?_

_Why am I here?_

_Why am I doing this?_

June questioned herself, feeling the coldness from outdoors seep into her bones as she put the dress on in the tiny cubicle with an open ceiling. She had started to tremble, either from nerves or the cold. If asked, it was because of the cold outside, she recited.

The dress was too revealing for here, but perfect for Florida, which was where she and her mother were going. It had a long white, flowing skirt, and a red, sleeveless top.

And when she stepped out, the way that he looked at her…

The trembling was from her nerves going haywire. There was heat in her body, but in all the wrong places. She felt so bad.

This dress did need to be taken in, but not that badly.

Everything started to move in a blur. The next thing she knew, he was pulling in the loose bits, and pinning them. His hands didn’t feel as if they were intentionally caressing her waist, just beneath her armpit and beside her breast, tugging at the dress. But every time he touched her, his full hand, his fingers smoothing and then gripping, a spark lit up all the nerve endings in her body, making her extra sensitive.

“Are you okay? You’re shaking.” He asked quietly, stopping to look at her in the mirror with what looked like concern, maybe, but something else. He knew…he had to have known. He wasn’t stupid.

“I’m just…I think I’m just cold.” She offered, closing her arms around herself, “Sorry…that’s probably hard to work with.”

“That’s okay. I’ll start at the bottom. It looks like it probably needs to be hemmed anyways.”

June glanced out across the shop, noting the way a group of young people, and an old couple walked by the windows and peered in at them. At her. Eddie somehow noticed this, and quickly made his way to the other side of the shop and let down the covers of the windows.

“Can you tell me the time on that white clock by you?” Eddie asked as he let down the last of the blinds.

June searched a couple times over until she found the small ticking clock surrounded by magazines and a lamp that sat atop the small table.

“Seven fifty.”

There was a beat of silence before he said, “I’m just going to close a little early…that doesn’t mean you have to leave, obviously but-“

“Thanks…” she breathed out a sigh of relief. That did make her feel better. And worse, at the same time.

He walked back towards her, “Better?”

“Yeah… I’m sorry…you don’t really have to-“

“It’s fine,” he told her quietly, “please don’t apologize.”

Instead of going back to working at the bottom of her dress, he pulled the shoulders up on each side and pinned them, and then went back to the waist.

It was too silent. The tension was building inside of her, and the inevitable was playing over and over in her mind. She knew that things probably wouldn’t go the way she had been imagining. The way she had been wanting them to, if she had mustered the courage to do what she was doing tonight.

Their eyes met a couple of times in the mirror as he tugged and re-pinned the fabric gathered at her waist on either side.

“How does that feel? Too tight? Loose?”

“It feels good,” she said, watching his hands check his work over again, before he stepped around to the front of her.

She had been fitted for a dress before in her life, when she was teenager, so she knew that this step was coming. Nonetheless, he was hesitant, and as he began to pull at the chest area of her dress, he said quietly, “Sorry-“

She hadn’t thought about it before she moved, but she reached up and caught his hand that was closest to her breast and looked up at him. Her breath immediately picked up as she moved his hand up her neck and then back down, until he moved his hands over her body with purpose. His hands felt over what it could of her waist as he leaned down.

Within a few moments, a gentle, hesitant kiss turned into a messy, heated one, with her back pressed against her fitting room door.

They were both practically hyperventilating, chests heaving as she struggled to reach back for the zipper of her dress with her back half jammed against the wall.

“Help me,” June breathed out in desperation, and in an instant, the zipper to her dress was down, possibly busted.

As he viciously tore her dress from her body, she clung to him, kissing his neck, digging her nails into his back.

“I don’t…I don’t have anything.” He breathed.

“I don’t care,” she groaned, desperately clawing at his clothes to undo them until he began to pop the buttons to his shirt and undo his belt.

“Oh, God,” he heaved, “your body is so-“ sloppy kisses trailed up and down her, as he peeled off the only undergarments she was wearing, “God you’re so beautiful.”

As he felt over her body with one hand and gripped her arm with the other, he kicked open the door to the dressing room and pulled her in, and then kicking it closed. When he forced her to turn around to face the mirror, she watched him behind her, as she braced herself on the wall.

She already knew that she was practically dripping, but the noise he made when he pressed the head of his cock against her made her drool.

She took this as permission to be as loud as she wanted, as he forced himself in repeatedly until she could feel him, deep inside of her.

“Ugh! Fuck- huh-“ she winced at the pain, but reveled in it as well, her jaw hanging open.

Her body was on fire, every touch of his hands, every sound he made, every thrust drove her insane.

Through half lidded eyes she looked at him in the mirror, as he did the same, “Oh my God,” she whimpered, “oh, you feel so good.”

“Yeah?” he breathed out, pounding into her relentlessly.

He felt down her body again, smoothing his fingers down until they were secured between her legs, as he leaned over her. He began rubbing in small circles, watching her reaction in the mirror as she cried out, and reached back behind her to grip his large shoulder.

He could feel her tighten around him as he continued to work his fingers between her legs, feeling the stretch of her skin, and the way it felt as he moved in and out of her. The noises she began to let out, a mixture of whimpers, a slew of cuss words, and obscene moans brought him closer to his release. It took everything in him not to force her down to the floor; as it was her position gave her just the slightest amount of room to move.

Her arms held her body away from the wall, until her elbows grew weak and her face was just inches from the full bodied mirror. The heat of her breath and cries fogged up a small spot on the mirror as she looked up at him in the mirror.

He couldn’t count the things he thought about doing to her. There were so many things, but he couldn’t pull himself away from her.

He let out a groan as he felt his body come undone, felt the burning in his thighs and the ache of being so close.

“God,” he breathed, “I’m so close-“

“Just cum inside of me.” She demanded shakily, looking at him with a dark, narrowed stare.

After another loud groan, he leaned over her, gripping her neck with his hand and her hip with the other, fucking her with what strength he had left in his legs. Little choked moans came from her as she felt his cock pulsating inside of her, the warmth of his seed filling her up and then starting to seep out.

“Fuck,” he breathed, letting out a winded groan as he continued to hold her close.

When his eyes focused on the mirror again, he realized she had reached down and started to continue where he’d left off between her legs, rubbing herself, keeping him inside of her.

Without a word, he held her as he lowered them to the carpet beneath them. He reached down and underneath her hand, kissing her shoulder and the back of her neck as he breathed against her skin, listening closely to the focused moans she let out.

It didn’t take long, as he put more effort in this time, and went faster. It nearly made him hard again as she tilted her head back, and gripped his body, digging her nails into his skin as she rode out her orgasm on his half hard cock.

June stayed there, for a long moment, unaware of the way he was looking at her body, the soft pale skin and the way the shape of her body came in and out at all the right places.

There was silence, as he softly glided his fingertips over her ribs, and into the dip of her waist.

Her breathing had slowed when she finally looked back at him, noticing he looked equally exhausted.

She didn’t feel the need to stay, and he didn’t ask her to. When they got dressed again, she only looked up at him for a moment, before he pressed a firm kiss to her lips. Her hand caressed the side of his face, feeling the very slight stubble and how tightly his jaw was set beneath his skin.

He walked her to the door, and with only another longing glance, she walked out into the brisk air.

When she made it home that night, her mother asked her where she had been all that time. She didn’t tell her mother a thing. There was no guilt, for her. No shame. She let what happened replay in her mind.

The next couple of days, they watched eagerly on the news in the morning as the weather man explained that a serious winter storm was headed their direction.

“Oh no,” Beth groaned on the third day, just two days before they were meant to fly out.

“Maybe we should just move our flight to tomorrow…” June offered.

Beth sighed heavily, standing up to refresh her morning coffee. That wasn’t an answer, but no answer meant that she was considering it.

It was that same day that June had finally received a call from a prospective employer. They asked her if she would be able to make it out for an interview on Wednesday, ‘that way you dodge the storm and maybe the roads won’t be terrible’ explained the man on the other line.

“That would be great!” June accepted, not even thinking twice about her answer. It wasn’t until she walked back into the main room, and explained to her mother what had happened.

“Oh gosh…that’s very exciting June, but you couldn’t reschedule?”

“Mom, I haven’t heard anything from anyone for months…I have to do this. You know that.” June explained to her mom, feeling the worry prickle up inside of her that they would get into a fight.

To her surprise, though, her mother only looked at her with slight disappointment, and said, “You’re right…there’s always Christmas, right? Maybe I can get him to come up here.”

“I’m sorry, Mom.” June murmured, a sinking feeling in her chest as she watched her mother try to avoid looking distraught, though truly she was.

“Sweetie, I am so proud of you, please do not be sorry.”

Because of June’s insistence, and now the feeling of guilt weighing down too heavily, she helped her mother move her flight to an earlier one. They were to drive out that night, after a rush to pack any last minute things.

It had been snowing all that day, but it was not as bad as it would be. When June stepped out to start the car, she noticed a moving truck facing the garage to the house adjacent to theirs. She hadn’t really thought about it being Saturday…she had tried to push any though of Eddie out of her mind. She didn’t know how to follow up with him, if she even should.

Avoiding any sort of acknowledgment of what was happening in the next driveway, she crawled into the car and started it up, making the mistake of looking up from the steering wheel.

There were movers there, but Eddie was not to be found.

Just as she reached for the half open door to pull herself out, she felt the presence of someone else.

“Hello,” Eddie said, making June jolt in surprise and cover her mouth from screaming. He was leaning over the open door as if trying to keep her from getting out.

“God, you scared me,” June breathed, punching his stomach halfheartedly when he laughed.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to. I thought you’d hear my footsteps.”

June looked up at him, a small smirk, “Well, uhm….welcome to the neighborhood.”

“Aren’t you sweet…” he said lowly, with a smile that made her chest hurt, “and where are you off to?”

She knew that if she told him the truth, the weekend, or what was left of it, would be full of some kind of tension. Or chaos. Or…something…something bad.

But her life felt so boring. It felt so dull.

So she told him.

“Going to drop my mother off at the airport…she’s leaving for Florida before the winter storm hits.”

“…Aren’t you going with her? I thought it was a family gathering.” He asked, keeping his expression calm, neutral. She wasn’t sure how he was managing it. She almost came undone telling him further.

“No…I have a job interview on Wednesday…we were meant to leave on Tuesday. Either way I wouldn’t make it.”

He just looked down at her, expecting her to confirm what she was saying.

“So I’m staying here…” she finished, but left the sentence open.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized she hadn’t done a lot of thinking prior…her mother wouldn’t be back until late the following week. She would be alone for Thanksgiving. That did suck.

“I’m sorry to hear that…” he told her.

“You are?”

“Didn’t you want to go with your mother?” he offered immediately, trying to keep her insinuations at bay, and the way she was looking at him was not helping.

June shrugged, “I guess so…but if the interview goes well I’ll finally have a job.”

“Oh, I guess that’s exciting then.” Eddie said, watching her face sink as he seemed less and less interested in the fact that they would be just walls apart from each other the whole weekend.

It wasn’t intentional, but it gave him a sort of satisfaction to see her disappointment. It wasn’t until Beth came out that Eddie changed his tone.

“Oh, you’re moving in!” Beth said delightedly from a distance as she carried her luggage from the stoop just before Eddie swooped in and took them from her.

“Yes, it’s too bad you’re leaving so early, I wanted to invite you over to see it once everything was put in its place.” He said, as he walked to the back of the car where June silently popped the trunk and stared forward.

She listened to the way they spoke to each other, and the adoration from her mother just melting her words.

Suddenly Beth said, “I suppose it’s a good weekend to move…it’ll give you plenty to do, once the storm hits. You’ve got a fireplace, right? Sometimes these storms can knock the power out all throughout town.”

“A fireplace and plenty of candles.”

June melted into the seat as her mother said, “You know, June is staying here…I’m sure she’d be happy to help you with getting settled in. Right, June?”

For Christs sake.

“I don’t know, we’ll see.” June covered her face, feeling the heat of embarrassment creep up. It just made it ten times more awkward because her mother didn’t know they had slept together.

Just before Eddie shut the back door, her mother started up, “Oh, she’s just in a mood, she’d really be happy to help…”

Her mother walked up to her door, nudged her in and shut the door. June rolled down the window slightly, after her mother directed her to do so.

“That goes in the passenger side, sweetie,” she told Eddie as he grabbed her last bag from the steps.

“I’m going to grab your bag and then we should get going. Where did you leave it?” Beth asked June.

“Hanging up in my room…thanks, Mom.” She said as her mother quickly walked back into the house.

She reached to roll her window up, but stopped when he walked around the side of the car.

“What time do you think you’ll be back?” he asked, looking at her tired eyes through the slightly opened window.

“Probably not until late…10:30, maybe…” she said as she rolled down the window all the way after he looked at it, and then her.

He leaned into the car, pressed his lips to her ear as she panicked and looked towards the door.

“Come over when you get back…I’d love it if you gave me a hand.”

Just as he pulled himself away, her mother was closing the door. June’s breath was caught in her throat as she looked at him, wide-eyed, and a little confused.

“Okay,” she said sheepishly.

He stepped away from the car, filling the air with a different tone as he told Beth to have a good trip, to be safe.

Her mother said something that she couldn’t hear as she rolled up the window. She tried to read her lips, but couldn’t. Eddie opened the door again, to let her get in.

They made eye contact again, and as Beth reached down to grab something out of her bag, he winked at June, who, in response, gave a fleeting wave before backing out.

On the way to the airport, it was the usual conversation, the same one they had every time after they saw Eddie.

“Gosh, I really wish you’d give him a chance.”

We fucked a couple of days ago, I’d say that’s giving him a chance was what she wanted to say, but she wouldn’t. Not only would her mother dislike the way she spoke, but she really didn’t need to know.

The drive was long, the drive back was even longer. She started to have regrets about not going with her mother, if only for the fact that it made her anxious what might happen throughout the weekend…or the week for that matter. When she began to see the mountains that were unmistakably close to home, she started to wonder if she would stay in this town. She hadn’t planned on it. She didn’t imagine this…whatever it was, with Eddie, would change things much.


End file.
